Back Seat
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yoochun yang mencari sang kekasih lamanya, apa dia terkejut dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang? Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI, YooSu dan YunJae Min. Happy Reading o
1. Prolog

**Back Seat**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dan lain - lain

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate **T**

**Peringatan : Ada Flashback yang GAK ada tandanya**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah bandara dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia membuka kaca mata hitamnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas dan hal itu sontak membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya berhenti dan melemparkan senyum padanya. Sudah lama dia tidak kembali kesini dan beberapa perubahan dirasakan namun dia kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya.

Namja itu menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. Pertama – tama dia akan pergi kerumah orangtuanya untuk mengurus sesuatu dan setelahnya dia akan pergi kerumah temannya.

Gerbang kokoh itu langsung terbuka ketika melihat siapa yang datang, sang penjaga membantu namja itu untuk membawakan kopernya hingga masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Aku pulang…" Ucap sang namja kemudian berjalan santai keruang tengah keluarganya, beberapa maid membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan salam pada sang tuan muda itu

" Oh? Hyung ah!"

Sang adik yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan namja itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang namja. Kedua orangtuanya pun bangkit dan menatap kaget anak sulungnya yang kini ada didepan mereka. Sang adik memeluk erat sang kakak karena dia sungguh merindukan kakaknya yang sudah enam bulan tidak bertemu karena dia memang sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

" Yoochun ah!" Yeoja paruh baya itu pun menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius diruang tengah.

" Yoochun ah, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Kenapa sampai seperti ini eoh? Kau dan Yoon…"

" Mianhae appa, eomma… Semua terjadi diluar kehendakku. Dia… Sudah menemukannya, dan tugasku sudah selesai. Aku mohon appa dan eomma menepati janji kalian" Ucap sang namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu kemudian berlutut dihadapan orangtuanya

" Eomma masih…"

" Tapi ini sudah tujuh tahun eomma… Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian pinta" Lirih Yoochun

" Appa masih belum bisa menerima ini semua Chun ah"

" Mwo?" Yoochun menatap appanya " Appa dulu yang berjanji, aku melakukan semua yang kalianberdua inginkan dan sekarang appa bilang apa? Belum bisa menerimanya?"

" Tentu Chun ah, hubungan kalian…"

" Appa dan eomma malu memiliki anak sepertiku?"

" Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Mrs. Park membela suaminya

" Ne, kalian selalu memaksakan kehendak kalian bukan? Begitu memang takdirku yang akan selalu menjadi robot kalian"

" Yoochun!" Ucap Mr. Park dengan nada tingginya

" Eomma, appa… Biarkan hyung istirahat. Hyung baru sampai tadi, biarkan dia istirahat dulu" Ucap sang adik, Yoohwan

" Masuklah kekamarmu!"

" Kalau appa tidak menepati janji, aku yang akan melindunginya dan keluar dari daftar keluarga ini" Ucap Yoochun yang sekarang sudah digandeng oleh Yoohwan menuju kamarnya

" Yeobo…" Ucap Mrs. Park menoleh dan menatap suaminya yang sedang memijit keningnya

" Kenapa juga harus namja itu…" Lirih Mr. Park

.

.

.

" Hyung, apa hyung yakin dengan keputusan hyung?" Tanya Yoohwan setelah mereka masuk kedalam kamar hyungnya yang dulu

" Aku masih mencintainya Yoohwan ah"

" Kau sama sekali tidak ada rasa untuk kakak ipar selama tujuh tahun ini?"

" Aku mencobanya, tapi tidak bisa… Mungkin aku menyayangi anaknya walau itu ternyata bukan anakku. Aku menyayangi Yoonie sebagai dongsaengku, tidak lebih. Dan dia sudah menemukan namja itu, jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus aku lakukan"

" Tapi dia…."

" Aku mencintainya, apa itu masalah untukmu sekarang Yoohwan ah?" Tanya Yoochun menatap lekat adiknya " Apa kau malu juga memiliki hyung sepertiku?"

Yoohwan duduk disamping Yoochun dan meremas pundak sang kakak dengan pelan.

" Aku tidak pernah malu memiliki hyung yang hebat seperti hyung. Hyung yang selalu ada untukku dan melindungi saat appa dan eomma memarahiku bahkan saat appa akan memukulku, aku hanya ingin hyung bahagia dengan siapapun pilihan hyung" Ucap Yoohwan sendu

" Lalu kenapa kau…"

" Kau akan terkejut dengan semuanya nanti hyung"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Jaejoong hyung"

" Ne, besok aku memang akan menemui mereka. Apa mereka masih tinggal ditempat yang sama?"

" Ani, ini alamatnya yang sekarang" Yoohwan mengirimkan alamat Jaejoong ke ponsel sang kakak

" Gomawo Yoohwan, gomawo"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat hyung"

" Ne"

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak dia tempati kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia ingin hari esok segera datang.

.

.

.

.

" Kau kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Mr. Park pada Yoohwan saat sedang sarapan pagi

" Ne appa, aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada latihan basket"

" Makanlah yang banyak" Kali ini Mrs. Park yang berbicara

" Ne"

" Lalu kau mau kemana? Sudah rapi begitu?" Tanya Mr. Park pada Yoochun yang sudah memakai kemeja berwarna soft blue dan celana jins panjangnya

" Aku akan pergi kerumah teman"

" Siapa? Oh… Appa tahu, si pengusaha gay itu bukan?"

Yoochun menghentikan makannya dan menatap tajam sang appa.

" Bagaimapun dia temanku, appa tidak berhak menghinanya seperti itu" Ucap Yoochun datar kemudian berdiri setelah membersihkan mulutnya

" Yoochun ah…" Panggil Mrs. Park

" Aku selesai" Ucap Yoochun kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja

" Hyung aku ikut!" Ucap Yoohwan kemudian menyambar tas punggungnya dan membungkuk pada kedua orangtuanya, dia lalu berlari menyusul hyungnya

Mr. Park pun menghentikan acara makannya dan menggerutu kesal pada kedua anaknya.

" Kau terlalu kaku yeobo"

" Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

Mrs. Park hanya menggelengkan kepaalanya menghadapi suami dan anaknya yang sifatnya sama, sama – sama keras kepala.

.

.

.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku hyung" Ucap Yoohwan setelah sampai disebuah gedung universitas

" Ne, yakin tidak mau dijemput?"

" Tidak usah hyung, aku pulang bersama temanku saja"

" Baiklah, telepon hyung kalau kau berubah pikiran"

" Ne hyung"

Yoochun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju alamat tempat temannya tinggal. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia memang menyuruh Yoohhwan untuk mencari alamat temannya yang ternyata sudah beberapa kali pindah itu dan untungnya dia berhasil menemukannya.

Yoochun berhenti saat lampu jalan itu berwarna merah. Dia membenarkan kaca spion yang ada didepannya dan melirik kebelakang dan tiba – tiba saja kenangan itu kembali datang.

.

_" Ya! Kenapa kau senang sekali duduk dibelakang?"_

_" Aku menyukainya"_

_" Wae? Orang – orang akan mengira aku adalah supirmu!"_

_" Masa bodo! Aku menyukai duduk disini karena kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini bukan?"_

**_BLUSH_**

_" Ya! Apa kau menggodaku?"_

_" Me-menurut hyung?"_

.

**TIN TIN TIN**

Yoochun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson dari mobil yang ada dibelakangnya, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya dan menghilangkan kenangan itu untuk sementara.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Yoochun menekan bel yang ada dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya itu. Dia kemudian kembali mencocokkan alamatnya dengan alamat yang ada diponselnya.

**TING TONG**

**TI-**

**CEKLEK**

" Kyuunn—Nuguceo?"

Yoochun memandang bingung anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya, anak ini memiliki mata bulat dan wajahnya mengingatkan seseorang. Tidak mungkinkah dia….

" Juci nugu?" Tanya sang namja kecil itu

" Apa benar ini rumah Kim Jaejoong?"

" Eomma? Namanya Jung Jaejoong tau!"

" Mwo? Ah…." Yoochun langsung menyadari bahwa namja yang merupakan temannya itu sudah berganti marga, sepertinya banya sekali yang dia lewatkan aniya? Tapi, tunggu! " E-eo-eomma?"

" Ne"

_' Bukankah Jaejoong namja?'_

" Minnie ah, kenapa lama sek…ali?" Ucapan namja yang terbilang cantik itu terputus saat melihat tamu yang ada didepan pintu

.

.

.

" Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya namja bernama Jaejoong itu

Mereka sudah duduk berhadapan ditambah satu lagi namja yang ternyata merupakan pasangan dari Jaejoong, Jung Yunho. Yang merupakan teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

" Aku mohon beritahu aku dimana dia"

" Untuk apa? Kau mau memamerkan kebahagianmu dengan istri dan anakmu itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Bukan…"

" Lalu?" Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya

" Ak-aku kembali untuknya"

" Kau berniat mendekatinya lalu meninggalkannya lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sadis

" Aniya, meninggalkannya adalah kebodohanku dulu"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, dia merasa tidak berhak juga menyembunyikan dimana orang yang sedang dicari oleh Yoochun karena Yoohwan pasti akan memberitahukannya pada Yoochun. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kembalilah malam ini, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jinjja?" Ucap Yoochun dengan mata berbinarnya

" Tapi kalau kau membuatnya menderita aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Yunho

" Dan aku akan membantu Yunho untuk memutilasimu!" Ancam Jaejoong

" Ani! Gomawoo!"

Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian sedangkan Jaejoong melemparkan senyum sendu pada pasangannya, semoga mereka tidak asalah mengambil keputusan.

" Kyuuuunniiieee~~~~"

Suara itu membuat Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil yang tadi membuka pintu itu tengah menggandeng seorang namja seusianya dan dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja manis berjalan dibelang kedua namja kecil itu.

" Kebetulan kau datang Wookie ah, bisakah nanti malam kalian menginap? Aku dan Yunie akan pergi dan pulang tengah malam" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne hyung"

" Gomawo"

Namja manis itu mengangguk dan membawa kedua namja kecil itu ketaman belakang karena akan bermain.

" Siapa mereka?" Tanya Yoochun

" Minnie? Anakku"

" Anak?" Yoochun melihat kearah perut Jaejoong

" Perhatikan matamu!" Ucap Yunho sinis

" La-lalu?"

Seakan mengerti pertanyaan Yoochun, Yunho membuka mulutnya.

" Tak lama kau pergi, kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan dua tahun setelahnya kami mengadopsinya. Namanya Changmin dan biasa nya kami memanggilnya Minnie, usianya sebentar lagi lima tahun"

" Lalu namja lainnya itu?"

" Ryeowook kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat tamasya dan yang selamat hanya dia dan adiknya. Dia bekerja disini menjaga Changmin dan membantuku sebagai gantinya aku memenuhi semua kebutuhannya" Jawab Jaejoong

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum, dia senang melihat kedua temannya kini bahagia bersama, mungkin banyak yang mencaci ataupun menghina bahkan mengucilkan mereka hanya saja… Mereka bertahan dari semuanya tidak sepertinya… Melepaskan orang yang dia cintai dan mengalah pada keadaan.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai" Ucap Yunho

Yoochun kembali kerumah Jaejoong dan Yunho tepat pukul tujuh malam dan mereka langsung berangkat setelah pamit pada anak manjanya itu. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Apa ini? Kenapa mereka kesini? Kenapa dia bodoh tidak menanyakan apa pekerjaannya tadi siang?

" Mwo? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Yoochun heran

" Karena dia disini"

" Tap-tapi ini…."

" Kau akan tahu setelah masuk"

Yoochun menatap bingung Jaejoong namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Yunho. Menatap sebentar gedung yang sedikit asing baginya kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Hingat binger dan kerasnya suara musik membuat Yoochun berteriak setiap kali mengajak Yunho ataupun Jaejoong berbicara. Ditepat tinggalnya sana dia memang tidak asing mendatangi club malam macam seperti ini, hanya saja…. Diclub ini semua isinya membuat Yoochun kaget.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membawa Yoochun menuju ruang VIP yang sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan diluar ruangan. Ruangan yang mereka tempati menghadap kearah panggung utama dimana ada beberapa tiang yang biasa dimainkan oleh para pole dancer.

" Dimana Dia?" Tanya Yoochun

Matanya mencari – cari sesosok yang sudah amat sangat dia rindukan, dia mencarinya diantara ratusan mengujung yang memiliki kecenderungan yang sama, sama – sama menyukai sesama jenis. Ya, mereka memasuki sebuah club malam_ 'khusus'_ untuk kaum seperti itu.

Yoochun langsung mengira jika orang yang dicarinya itu merupakan salah satu pelayan disana, sehingga matanya memperhatikan setiap namja yang memakai seragam.

" Tenanglah, sebentar lagi dia keluar" Ucap Jaejoong

" Keluar?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menikmati musik yang menggema, dia memeluk lengan Yunho erat dan membisikkan sesuatu dan diangguki oleh Yunho.

Tiba – tiba musik berhenti dan hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bangkit dan ikut berdiri disamping Yoochun. Yoochun memandang Jaejoong dengan kerutan didahinya.

" Itu…" Ucap Jaejoong menunjuk menggunakan bibirnya saat musik kembali menyala

Yoochun seketika langsung menoleh dan melihat seseorang berjalan menggunakan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingi ke depan panggung. Yoochun menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas namja yang sekarang ada ditengah panggung itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

" Ju-junsu…."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaaaaayyy….

Iya, Cho tau utang ff nya banyak tapi Cho ga bisa diem pas dapet sesuatu ditempat pertapaannya Cho hehehehehe….

Annyeong?

^o^


	2. Chapter 1

**Back Seat**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dan lain - lain

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate :** T**

Peringatan : Ada Flashback yang **GAK **ada tandanya, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya, didepan sana seorang namja berambut biru tersenyum menggoda pada seluruh penonton. Tubunya terbalut kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran dengan kancing yang dibiarkan saja terlepas dipadudengan celana kulit yang benar - benar melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Astaga, benar - benar pemandangan yang menggiurkan.

Namja itu berjalan dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menggoda setiap orang yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Dia mendekati sebuah tiang ditengah panggung dan memegangnya.

Dia menurunkan dan menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dengan gerakan menggoda kemudian dia menempelkan dadanya pada tiang itu dan musik berubah.

Tarantalegra, itulah musik yang menggema di club saat ini. Namja bernama Junsu itu memang sangat menggemari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Xiah, sang penyanyi asli Tarantalegra.

Saat musik memasuki intro, dia berjalan kepinggir panggung, Yoochun tambah tercengang saat namja yang dikenalnya pemalu itu mengusap bagian intinya dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah itu, ekspresi saat Junsu ada dibawah tubuhnya saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Junsu duduk dipinggir panggung dengan kaki yang dibuka lebar, tak lama dia menaikkan kaki kanannya dan disitulah show untuk Junsu dimulai. Dia memilin niplenya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengikuti alunan musik, Junsu terus saja menggoda setiap mata yang memandangnya.

Yoochun memejamkan matanya, dia tidak sanggup saat melihat tangan beberapa namja _'menggerayangi' _tubuh Junsu. Dia memanas, panas karena cemburu yang meluap begitu saja.

Dia kemudian menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan mereka berciuman! Astaga...

Yoochun kembali menoleh kearah panggung, dia melihat Junsu kini menari di atas panggung dengan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dan dia tidak lagi menggunakan kemejanya! Junsu membiarkan saja namja itu mencumbunya diatas panggung, menciumi lehernya dan membuat tanda pada dadanya. Tangan Yoochun mengepal kuat, apa yang terjadi pada Junsu hingga dia seperti ini?

" Suie..." Lirih Yoochun

Lirihan itu terdengar oleh Jaejoong, dia mendorong 'suami' mesumnya itu dan menoleh kearah Yoochun. Dia melihat wajah sendu Yoochun tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Yunho pun ikut menoleh dan menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan menepuk bahunya hingga membuat Yoochun tersentak kaget.

" Duduklah, kita tunggu dia disini" Ucap Yunho

" ..."

Yunho memandang penuh iba pada Yoochun, sahabatnya itu terlihat mengenaskan pahaddal baru sedikit sisi Junsu yang terlihat. Dia memegang lengan Yoochun dan membawanya menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Kemudian dia mendorong pundak Yoochun ke bawah agar sang sahabat duduk.

Yoochun sendiri masih terlihat syok dan wajahnya pucat pasi, yang tadi dia lihat adalah kekasih ah ani... mantan kekasihnya yang lugu dan menggemaskan itu?

" Dia menuju kemari"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yoochun mendongak dan menatap datar Jaejoong. Junsu akan menemuinya? Bagaimana ini?

Bukankah dia yang memaksa pasangan ini agar dia bisa bertemu Junsu? Dan sekarang kenapa dia merasa takut bertemu dengan namja itu? Apa perasaan bersalahnya menyeruak dan membuatnya serba salah?

**Ceklek**

Selagi Yoochun memikirkan hal itu, seseorang membuka pintu dan Jaejoong langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

" Suie"

" Tumben kalian kemari saat weekday?"

Suara itu masih lembut seperti dulu, suaranya memang tinggi tapi terdengar menggemaskan. Yoochun menoleh dan melihat namja yang tadi menari dipanggung ada diruangan itu bersama seorang namja yang memeluk posesif pinggangnya.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya kemudian beralih pada Yunho, Junsu hanya memeluk Yunho dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Junsu belum menyadari ada satu makhluk dipojok sana. Seseorang yang mengawasinya dengan pandangan sendu.

" Ah, kenalkan dia Taeyang" Ucap Junsu dan Jaejoong serta Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Taeyang

" Dia..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapnnya

" Pemilikku malam ini" Ucap Junsu kemudian dia tersenyum lebar

" Suie, sebenarnya kami..."

" Ne? Kenapa wajahmu aneh seperti itu Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Suie... Itu" Jaejoong menunjuk pojok ruangan dengan dagunya dan membuat Junsu menoleh

**Degh**

Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Yoochun merasakan mata itu memang menggoda tapi... Ada sesuatu yang hilang, mata itu memperlihatkan kehampaan dan kekosongan.

Junsu sendiri terpaku melihat namja yang sekarang bangkit dari duduknya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang melihatnya, otaknya memaksa dirinya mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu.

**Sreett**

Junsu tersadar dari rasa syoknya saat namja disebelahnya menariknya menuju pelukannya. Junsu merasa bersyukur Taeyang melakukannya sehingga dia bisa bangun dari keterkejutannya.

" Annyeong Park sshi" Sapa Junsu kemudian tersenyum manis

_' Aniya, itu bukan senyum tulusmu. Hentikan... Itu membuatku sakit' _Batin Yoochun

" Hey, kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Junsu, sebisa mungkin dia harus tenang menghadapi namja yang sudah meninggalkannya itu

" Mungkin dia terpesona olehmu"

**Cup**

Taeyang mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan ditelinga Junsu, membuat Junsu menggeram nikmat karena disanalah titik sensitifnya.

" Kau nakal baby" Lirih Junsu

" Aku sudah tidak sabar memakanmu"

" Aigo... Tidak sabaran"

"Tentu"

**Cup**

Junsu mencium bibir Taeyang dan mengulumnya sedikit, dia sudah harus pergi dari ruangan ini.

" Baiklah" Junsu memutar tubuhnya dan dia kembali menghadap Jaejoong dan Yunho " Hyung, aku akan pergi. Besok aku akan ke rumah untuk bertemu Minnie"

" Ne Suie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Annyeong hyung" Junsu melirik kebelakang " Annyeong Park sshi"

Junsu kemudian memeluk lengan Taeyang dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu, dia akan menuju kamar yang disediakan oleh club ini. Tempat dimana dia biasa memuaskan namja - namja yang sudah dipilihnya.

" Kenapa kau malah terpaku?" Tanya Yunho

" Ap-apa benar dia Suie-ku? Suie polosku? Suie yang pemalu?" Tanya Yoochun menatap nanar pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Junsu

" Dia bukan Suie-mu lagi Yoochun ah. Semua di club ini dapat memilikinya jika Suie sudah memilihnya"

" Mwo?" Yoochun menatap tidak percaya kedua temannya

" Itulah yang terjadi"

" Bagaimana bisa?" Lirih Yoochun kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa kembali

Yunho dan Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk mengapit Yoochun. Yunho sadar bahwa Yoochun sangat sedih melihat Junsu seperti itu tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua terjadi karena kesalahan Yoochun juga.

" Banyak yang berubah dalam diri Suie selama tujuh tahun ini" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Kenapa bisa? Kalian... Apa kalian tidak melarangnya?!"

" Kau menyalahkan kami? Salah siapa sampai akhirnya dia bisa seperti itu? Kau harusnya berpikir alasan utama dia melakukan pekerjaan ini"

" Arrggggghhh!"

Yoochun meremas rambutnya dengan kencang, salahnya? Ya... Salahnya...

Salahnya meninggalkan namja polos yang sangat mencintainya, sangat menurutinya, sabar menghadapi sifatnya yang kadang labil. Astaga... Betapa besar dosanya terhadap namja itu.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun, dia harus siap menerima cerita sebenarnya

" Suie... Setelah kau meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, dia mencoba mencarimu tapi keluargamu mengusirnya, menghinanya dan hatinya hancur saat keluargamu berkata bahwa kau akan menikah"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya kesal, dia benar - benar menyesal meninggalkan namja itu.

" Selama seminggu dia tinggal bersama kami tapi dia tidak keluar kamar bahkan makanan pun tidak disentuhnya, dia hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis. Puncaknya, kami menemukannya menggores nadinya"

" M-mwo?"

" Ne, kami membawanya kerumah sakit dan mencoba membuatnya bangkit hanya saja... Dia kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saat pernikahanmu diliput oleh media. Dia mencoba menggantung dirinya tapi aku melihatnya, sehingga dia terselamatkan,

Namun hatinya kembali hancur saat tahu bahwa istrimu sedanag hamil tiga bulan saat menikah denganmu. Kau bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaannya. Kau yang mengejarnya, menjadikannya sama sepertimu, membuat dia mencintaimu setengah matinya tapi kau malah... Meninggalkannya" Jelas Jaejoong, dia mengusap pinggir matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, mengingat bagaimana Junsu saat itu membuat dirinya pun sakit

" Setelahnya Junsu meminta pada kami untuk menyendiri, kami menolak karena takut dia melukai dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah dia berjanji tidak akan melukai dirinya, kami mengizinkannya,

Selama satu bulan dia tidak ada kabar dan setelah kami kalang kabut mencarinya, Junsu muncul. Namun, dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dia datang dengan rambut pirangnya dan yang mengejutkan dia bekerja dengan Hong Suk. Kau kenal dia kan? Pemilik club ini"

" N-ne"

" Setelahnya, dia menutup diri tentangmu. Dia tidak pernah membicarakanmu, dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat kami membahasmu. Apalagi tak lama dia berani menggoda seorang namja dihadapan kami dan yang kami tahu setelahnya dia tidur dengan beberapa namja dan terus, terus saja menjadi seperti sekarang"

" Bukannya kami tidak pernah melarangnya, kami pernah tapi kami merasa mati kutu saat dia berkata _'Ini caraku untuk melanjutkan hidupku tanpa ada dirinya disampingku' _Begitu... Sehingga aku tidak sanggup berkata - kata lagi"

Air mata itu mengalir dari mata Yoochun, dia tidak berniat meninggalkan namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. Demi apapun di dunia, dia sangat mencintai namja itu sampai sekarang! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan namja itu sampai saat ini.

" Aku mencintainya" Ucap Yoochun

" Tapi kau meninggalkannya"

" Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya tapi..."

Yoochun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tujuh tahun yang lalu sampai akhirnya dia menceraikan istrinya belum lama ini.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho mendengarkannya dengan seksama, mereka rasa bila apa yang dikatakan Yoochun adalah kebenaran maka Junsu harus tahu itu. Namja manis itu berhak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dia berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

" Lebih baik kita pulang" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi, Suie..."

" Dia akan ada disini semalaman dan kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena penjagaannya sangat ketat" Ucap Jaejoong

Tangan Yoochun mengepal keras, dia membayangkan bagaimana tubuh Junsu dipegang dan _'digerayangi' _oleh namja bernama Taeyang tadi. Darahnya mendidih dan merasa tidak terima, yang boleh menyentuh Junsu hanyalah dirinya. Namun Yoochun bertanya - tanya sudah berapa namja yang pernah menyentuhnya? Pasti sulit untuknya merebut kembali perhatian Junsu.

" Kajja" Ajak Jaejoong dan kemudian dia menarik lengan Yoochun

Mereka mengajak Yoochun keluar dari club dan mengantarkan Yoochun kerumahnya karena keadaan Yoochun tidak cukup baik utnuk menyetir.

**Ceklek**

Yoochun membuka pintu rumahnya, sepi. Dia tidak melihat seorang pun ada di dalam ruang tamu, pasti semua sudah tidur. Namun saat Yoochun berjalan kearah tangga, seseorang memanggilnya dan Yoochun langsung menoleh.

" Kau darimana?" Tanya Mr. Park

" Menemui Suie"

" Mwo?! Kau berani menemuinya?"

" Aku bahkan berani menikahinya jika saja dia tidak menolakku"

" Ka-kau!"

" Aku tidur, appa..."

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga pertama itu, dia sudah tidak mau lagi mengalah dan membiarkan kebahagiaannya itu hilang lagi.

Sementara itu Mr. Park menggeram kesal, bagaimanapun dia tidak merestui Yoochun dengan namja yang menurutnya telah merusak anaknya itu.

" Kim Junsu..."

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

" Aaahhh... T-taeyangie... Uuugghhh... Fasterhh... mmmhh"

" As you wish baby"

Suara desahan dan erangan penuh nikmat itu datang dari kedua namja yang tengah melakukan hubungan badan diatas sebuah tempat tidur mahal yang ada di hotel.

" C-come... Aahhh"

" Together baby..."

" Mmmmhhh! Aaahhh!"

" Nggghhh!"

Nafas keduanya terengah dan berlomba mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Taeyang mengecupi bibir Junsu yang telah membuatnya kecanduan itu.

" Mmhhh... Taeyangie... Apa tiga ronde belum memuaskanmu eoh?" Goda Junsu

" Memilikimu malam ini membuatku tidak akan pernah puas"

" Ahhh..." Junsu mendesah saat tangan Taeyang malah meremas bokongnya

" Kau milikku Baby..."

**Greeppp**

Taeyang menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh mungkin Junsu, awalnya Junsu tersentak dan membuka matanya namun kemudian dia balas memeluk Taeyang lalu dia kembali menutup matanya meresapi pelukan yang diberikan oleh Taeyang. Ya... Inilah yang dilakukannya selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun.

Hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa merasa sangat digilai dan dibutuhkan walaupun semua namja dimatanya sama, sama - sama mengambil keuntungan darinya. Tapi, tidak masalah untuk Junsu karena dengan begini dia bisa merasakan rasanya dibutuhkan. Lagipula, hal ini dilakukannya untuk melupakan namja itu...

**Sreett**

Junsu kembali membuka matanya saat otaknya memperlihatkan wajah Yoochun padanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja itu kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengannya.

Hoh... Dia tahu... Yoochun datang kesini untuk memamerkan kehidupan bahagianya dan mengenalkan istri serta anaknya pada Junsu?

Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyang yang tengah menciumi lehernya. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah lemah lagi menghadapi namja. Namja yang telah merusak kehidupannya sedemikian dalam, dia tidak akan membiarkan namja itu kembali menorehkan luka pada lukanya yang bahkan belum mengering walaupun sudah tujuh tahun terlewat.

.

.

.

.

" Apa Yoochun akan baik - baik saja Yun?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pasangan Yunho, Jaejoong. Mereka sudah berbaring pada tempat tidur dengan Changmin yang setia memeluk _'eomma'_-nya. Jaejoong sendiri mengelusi punggung Changmin, membuat _'anak'_-nya itu nyaman berada dalam pelukannya.

Saat pulang tadi, anaknya belum tidur karena menangis menunggu kedua orangtuanya. Ryeowook sendiri sudah menyerah sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tidur dikamar Changmin. Akhirnya Changmin tidur dengan Jaejoong malam ini.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Boo, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Aku harap keduanya akan meluruskan permasalahan dan Suie bisa seperti dulu juga dia terlepas dari pekerjaannya itu" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, aku harap begitu. Aku hanya ingin Junsu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya Yun"

" Aku tahu, kita berdoa saja semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada mereka"

" Apa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa kita Yun? Kita bahkan melanggar aturan-Nya" Lirih Jaejoong

" Boo" Panggil Yunho dengan nada lembut " Kita sepakat tidak membahas ini bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia mengerti pasangannya itu berkata demikian. Harusnya dia mengerti perasaan Yunho juga.

" Mianhae" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan karena kau tidak berbuat salah. Lebih baik kita tidur karena besok kegiatan menumpuk akan menanti" Ucap Yunho dan beringsut mendekat menuju Jaejoong dan Changmin

Yunho kemudian memeluk kedua namja tersayangnya itu dan mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian puncak kepala Changmin.

" Saranghae" Ucap Yunho

" Nado Yun, Nado saranghae" Balas Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lembutnya

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja, Junsu. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumah sahabatnya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain bersama.

" Annyeong Minnie, Kyunie"

" Oh? Annyeong ahjusshi" Sapa Kyuhyun sopan

" Ahjucchhii!"

**Greeppp**

Changmin berlari mendekati Junsu dan memeluknya, Junsu terkekeh. Changmin memang sangat manja dengannya, tapi tak masalah toh dia juga sangat menyayangi anak sahabatnya itu.

" Minnie sedang apa eoh?" Tanya Junsu kemudian mengecup pipi gembul Changmin yang sudah dalam gendongannya

" Min main lego sama Kyunie"

" Aigo, mana eommamu eoh?"

" Eomma macak makan ciang cama Wookie hyung"

" Ah~ Jja, ahjusshi akan menyapa eommamu dulu"

" Hum"

Junsu menurunkan Changmin dan dia berjalan kearah dapur, disana ada Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang sedang memasak.

" Hyung" Panggil Junsu

" Omo! Kau mengagetkanku Suie!" Pekik Jaejoong yang tadi sedang serius memasak

" Hahahaha, serius sekali"

" Ne, kau baru pulang?"

" Hum" Junsu mengangguk " aku kemari langsung dari club karena lapar"

" Ck, jadi kau hanya ingin menumpang makan?"

" Nde~~"

" Aigo..."

Tak lama masakan Jaejoong jadi dan mereka duduk mengitari meja makan diruang tamu. Jaejoong dan Changmin memang lebih suka makan diruang tamu daripada diruang makan.

Lihat saja, Changmin dengan lahapnya memakan semua yang ada dipiringnya tanpa bantuan orang dewasa disekitarnya. Jaejoong memang membiasakan anaknya itu untuk mandiri ketika makan dan Changmin tidak menolak walau kadang jika manjanya sudah keluar dia akan minta disuapi oleh Jaejoong.

" Hyung..." Panggil Junsu setelah meminum air putih

" Ne?"

" Kenapa namja itu ada disini?"

Jaejoong awalnya bingung namun kemudian dia mengerti siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Junsu.

" Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya, dia kemarin kemari dan meminta kami untuk membawanya menemuimu. Wae?"

" Aniya" Junsu menyuapkan daging ke dalam mulutnya " Aku tidak suka dia kembali kesini" Lirih Junsu

" Suie..."

.

.

.

.

Yoochun, namja itu tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai ke arah rumah Jaejoong. Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Terlepas dari rasa syoknya, dia sadar semua harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Dia ingin Junsu kembali padanya bagaimanapun caranya, dia ingin namja manis itu ada disisinya dan membuatnya mau menikah dengannya.

Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya didepan halaman rumah Jaejoong, dia melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru sudah ada disana. Kemarin dia tidak melihat mobil itu ada, lalu milik siapa?

" Apa Jaejoong sedang ada tamu?" Gumam Yoochun

Tapi tak lama dia turun dan menghampiri pintu rumah Jaejoong kemudian menekan bel rumah itu. Tak lama muncul namja yang Yoochun tahu bernama Ryeowook menyuruhnya masuk.

Langkah Yoochun terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang dicintainya tengah bermain dengan anak sahabatnya. Terlihat bagaimana Junsu tertawa dan mencubit gemas anak itu.

" Oh? Yoochun? Kau yang datang?"

Suara tawa Junsu terhenti dan menoleh, dipojok ruangan dia melihat Yoochun tengah menatapnya. Agak kaget juga namun dia langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

" Annyeong Jae, S-su"

" Ne, annyeong" Sapa Jaejoong, sedangkan Junsu mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali bermain dengan Changmin

Jantung Yoochun bergemuruh kencang saat ini, dia tidak sanggup mendekati Junsu saat ini. Dia takut Junsu menolaknya dan mendiamkannya.

" Duduklah, kami baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang" Ajak Jaejoong

" N-ne"

Yoochun akhirnya duduk disofa seberang Junsu dan tak lama Ryeowook datang membawakan segelas air untuk Yoochun.

" Kyunie, ini dicini" Ucap Changmin membenarkan lego yang dipasang oleh sahabatnya

" Ne"

" Minnie ah, ahjusshi sedikit lelah" Ucap Junsu

" Juchi ingin istilahat?"

" Boleh?"

" Ya Cudah jangan campe Juchi kecapean"

**Cup**

Changmin mengecup bibir Junsu dan Junsu terkekeh, anak sahabatnya memang senang mengecupnya selain memeluknya. Yoochun membulatkan matanya, apa Changmin juga menyukai Junsu?

" Tidak usah kaget, Minnie mamang sangat menyukai Junsu"

Yoochun menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk disampingnya. Yoochun mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke depan. Dia melihat Junsu sudah duduk bersandar pada sofa dan Yoochun langsung menggeram kesal saat melihat sebuah tanda merah kebiruan pada leher Junsu. Ani, tidak hanya satu tapi beberapa buah. Yoochun benar - benar tidak rela jika harus berbagi Junsu dengan namja lain.

" Min, bukankah sudah waktunya tidur siang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada tapi - tapian, Jja... Tidur sianglah bersama Kyunie. Lihat, Kyunie saja sudah mengantuk"

" Kyunie ngantuk?" Tanya Changmin

" Sedikit Chwang"

" Kajja kita tidul"

" Ne"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan kecupan pada keduanya. Setelahnya dua namja cilik itu beralih pada Junsu dan Junsu mengecup keduanya juga.

" Annyeong juchi" Pamit Changmin pada Yoochun

" Ne, selamat tidur Minnie ah"

Setelah kedua namja cilik itu pergi, keheningan menyapa ruang tengah Jaejoong. Yoochun sendiri sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Junsu.

" Hyung, aku lelah. Aku menyusul Minnie" Ucap Junsu hendak beranjak namun suara Yoochun membuatnya berhenti

" Su..." Panggil Yoochun dan itu membuat Junsu menatapnya

Mata mereka saling beradu tapi Yoochun merasakan tatapan mata Junsu begitu datar padanya.

" Ne? Kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Junsu kemudian duduk kembali

" Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan"

Jaejoong sadar kemana arah pembicaraan yang akan Yoochun sampaikan. Dia hendak bangkit namun kali ini Junsu melarangnya.

" Duduklah hyung, kita dengarkan dia bersama" Ucapnya

Jaejoong pun kembali duduk, padahal dia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Yoochun dan Junsu hanya saja, kasihan juga jika sahabatnya itu ditinggal.

" Aku... Aku ingin minta maaf"

" Aku memaafkanmu"

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, apa semudah ini meminta maaf pada Junsu?

" K-kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Yoochun tidak percaya

" Ne, apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Jawab Junsu cepatt

" Aku... Ingin kau kembali padaku?"

" Hahaha? Untuk?"

" Aku ingin menjalani hubungan serius denganmu"

" Kau juga berkata seperti itu dulu, hasilnya? Kau meninggalkanku"

" Aku bisa menjelaskannya Su, itu se-"

" Stop Park sshi! Aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalu. Aku sudah senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang tanpa ada dirimu dalam hidupku lagi"

" Suie..."

" Aku sudah merasa bahagia saat aku merasa dibutuhkan oleh namja - namja diclub"

" Tapi mereka mencari keuntungan darimu!"

" Aku pun juga sama bukan? Kalau bukan karena mereka aku tidak bisa hidup mewah sekarang"

" Ak-aku masih mencintaimu Su"

" Cinta? Hah... Aku sudah dengar ribuan kali, namja - namja diclub juga mengatakannya padaku"

" Aku berbeda Su!"

" Beda apa?" Tatapan Junsu menjadi menusuk dan tangannya bersedekap " Cinta itu tidak ada lagi untukku" Lanjutnya dengan nada datar

Junsu kemudian bangkit, dia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang. Yoochun terlihat syok dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

" Jika kau ingin memilikiku" Ucapan Junsu membuat Yoochun kembali menatap Junsu " Datang saja ke club, mungkin aku bisa memilihmu menjadi partner sex-ku jika kau tidak kalah sexy dengan namja lainnya, aku tidak masalah melakukan sex dengan namja beristri"

Ucapan Junsu membuat Yoochun makin tercengang, dia tidak menyangka Junsu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini semua diluar dugaannya! Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin namun baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

" Ah, terima kasih untukmu"

" N-ne?" Yoochun menatap Junsu

" Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangan diranjang"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong mengusap pundak Yoochun, merasa kasihan juga pada namja disampingnya ini.

" Jalanmu untuk mendapatkannya masih panjang Chun"

" Aku..." Yoochun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali, dia menatap pintu dimana Junsu masuk tadi " Tidak akan menyerah"

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu itu, Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang berdenyuk sakit jika sudah mengingat tentang mantannya itu. Rasanya ada ribuan pisau menancap kencang pada jantungnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan semuanya, dia pasti bisa karena selama enam tahun ini dia mencoba bertahan dan membuktikan pada namja itu bahwa dia bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa dirinya.

Tapi tak lama dia mengingat bagaimana wajah sendu Yoochun. Aniya, dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan istrinya, dia kemari hanya ingin memamerkan kebahagiaannya itu.

" Pabbo..." Lirih Junsu

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Eiii... bebek ahjusshi jangan galak - galak sama oom jidat! Nyesel lu!

Hahahaha

Annyeong!

Whoaaa... Selamat buat Susu juchi karena jadi L dimusikal Death Note kesukaannya Cho hahahahahaha

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Rly. C. JaeKyu (yups, betul!), littlecupcake noona (ho Oh eonn!), GaemGyu92 (no... bukan... hehehhe), dheaniyuu (ne, liad aja nnti gimana), Guest (sip deh), dinar (ne ^^), DahsyatNyaff (sip), metacho137 (ga, ni bukan Mpreg^^ hehehe), ditstysandra (ia donk, mereka jg harus dilestarikan hahahahaha Nado hwaiting!), ClouDyRyeoRez (Nado hwaiting!), Summer Cassie (sip deh, udh diupdate), dims (ne, cho lanjutin poko na hahahaha), Min (ia, pasti), shinta. lang (sip, Cho lanjutin), joongmax (ga lah, masa dia metong? Kacian kan T,T), GOMCHI46 (ne, maacih udah nunggu hehehehe), misschokyulate2 (sip deh), choco jin (ini lagi nyicil biar pada kelar utang na T,T), makasih juga buat SiDer, yang udah follow dan fav**

**.**

Makasih banyak #bow

Hmmm... Ada req buat chap selanjutnya?

Jja...

See u next chap

Chuuuuu~~~

.

.

**Senin, 13 April 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back Seat**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dan lain - lain

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Peringatan : Ada Flashback yang GAK ada tandanya, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun kembali duduk, padahal dia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Yoochun dan Junsu hanya saja, kasihan juga jika sahabatnya itu ditinggal.

" Aku... Aku ingin minta maaf"

" Aku memaafkanmu"

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, apa semudah ini meminta maaf pada Junsu?

" K-kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Yoochun tidak percaya

" Ne, apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Jawab Junsu cepatt

" Aku... Ingin kau kembali padaku?"

" Hahaha? Untuk?"

" Aku ingin menjalani hubungan serius denganmu"

" Kau juga berkata seperti itu dulu, hasilnya? Kau meninggalkanku"

" Aku bisa menjelaskannya Su, itu se-"

" Stop Park sshi! Aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalu. Aku sudah senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang tanpa ada dirimu dalam hidupku lagi"

" Suie..."

" Aku sudah merasa bahagia saat aku merasa dibutuhkan oleh namja - namja diclub"

" Tapi mereka mencari keuntungan darimu!"

" Aku pun juga sama bukan? Kalau bukan karena mereka aku tidak bisa hidup mewah sekarang"

" Ak-aku masih mencintaimu Su"

" Cinta? Hah... Aku sudah dengar ribuan kali, namja - namja diclub juga mengatakannya padaku"

" Aku berbeda Su!"

" Beda apa?" Tatapan Junsu menjadi menusuk dan tangannya bersedekap " Cinta itu tidak ada lagi untukku" Lanjutnya dengan nada datar

Junsu kemudian bangkit, dia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang. Yoochun terlihat syok dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

" Jika kau ingin memilikiku" Ucapan Junsu membuat Yoochun kembali menatap Junsu " Datang saja ke club, mungkin aku bisa memilihmu menjadi partner sex-ku jika kau tidak kalah sexy dengan namja lainnya, aku tidak masalah melakukan sex dengan namja beristri"

Ucapan Junsu membuat Yoochun makin tercengang, dia tidak menyangka Junsu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini semua diluar dugaannya! Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin namun baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

" Ah, terima kasih untukmu"

" N-ne?" Yoochun menatap Junsu

" Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangan diranjang"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong mengusap pundak Yoochun, merasa kasihan juga pada namja disampingnya ini.

" Jalanmu untuk mendapatkannya masih panjang Chun"

" Aku..." Yoochun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali, dia menatap pintu dimana Junsu masuk tadi " Tidak akan menyerah"

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu itu, Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang berdenyuk sakit jika sudah mengingat tentang mantannya itu. Rasanya ada ribuan pisau menancap kencang pada jantungnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan semuanya, dia pasti bisa karena selama enam tahun ini dia mencoba bertahan dan membuktikan pada namja itu bahwa dia bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa dirinya.

Tapi tak lama dia mengingat bagaimana wajah sendu Yoochun. Aniya, dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan istrinya, dia kemari hanya ingin memamerkan kebahagiaannya itu.

" Pabbo..." Lirih Junsu

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari seseorang. Dia tengah berada di dalam klub tempat namja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu bekerja. Dia mencari Junsu...

Ya...

Junsu, sang pujaan hatinya.

Dia akan memenangkan hati Junsu bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan mengikat hati Junsu dan membuat namja itu merasakan apa namanya cinta.

Musik mulai terdengar kencang dan sebuah lampu menyorot kebagian tengah panggung. Yoochun langsung menatap panggung itu dan dugaannya benar, Junsu keluar dari sana bersama seorang namja gagah.

Junsu meliukkan tubuhnya pada namja itu bahkan tidak segan - segan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada sang namja. Mata Yoochun memerah melihatnya, bukan karena ingin menangis tapi dia menahan amarah saat namja lain menyentuh Junsu. Belum lagi namja itu mencumbu Junsu diatas panggung!

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya, dia harus bersabar agar Junsu bisa melihatnya kembali. Yoochun akhirnya duduk di dekat meja bar sembari melihat kelakuan nakal Junsu.

" Kau tertarik padanya?"

Yoochun menoleh dan melihat seorang bartender menatapnya dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

" Kau bisa menyewanya"

" Mwo?"

" Ne"

" Tapi bukankah dia memilih siapa yang akan diajaknya?"

" Ne, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung dua jam. Xia akan melayani pelanggan sebenarnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam"

" Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menyewanya?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit ragu

" Kau hampiri saja Hong Suk dan berikan penawaran terbaikmu. Jika tawaranmu paling tinggi maka Xia akan jadi milikmu malam ini"

Xia... Ya, Yoochun tahu nama itu diambil dari nama penyanyi kesukaan Junsu, Xiah. Jadi, Junsu menggunakan nama itu di club ini. Itu yang dia tahu dari Jaejoong.

Yoochun menatap bartender itu kemudian otaknya merancang sesuatu. Dia berterima kasih pada sang bartender lalu menghampiri namja yang dia tahu bernama Hong Suk.

Sang bartender itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada temannya.

_' To : Jung's Wife_

_Aku sudah melakukannya, tugasku selesai bukan?'_

.

.

" Hyung"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu menoleh dan dia menatap kaget pada Yoochun.

" Oh? Kau sudah kembali Yoochun ah?"

" Ne, aku ingin sesuatu darimu"

" Eoh? Kau memerlukanku? Aigo... Kemana saja kau selama tujuh tahun ini? Ck..."

" Aku ingin Junsu" Ucap Yoochun tidak bertele - tele

Hong Suk menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ah... Dia bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

" Kau..." Hong Suk menyedekapkan tangannya " Berani Membayarnya berapa?"

" Yang pasti lebih tinggi dari semua yang sudah menawarnya"

" Yakin?"

" Ne"

" Xia bukanlah Junsuie-mu yang dulu, dia berbeda sekarang. Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

" Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

" Hmmm... Molla..."

" Jadi, sepakat?"

Hong Suk menatap intens Yoochun, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menerima Yoochun sebagai pelanggan Junsu?

Hong Suk memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi malam ini. Dia menaikkan senyumnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun.

.

.

.

" Ah~ Lelahnya"

Junsu keluar dari ruangan yang biasanya dia habiskan bersama namja yang telah dipilihnya. Setelah mandi, dia meninggalkan namja itu yang tertidur karena mabuk dan kelelahan.

Junsu bersenandung sembari berjalan keruangan VIP klub Mirotic. Setelah ini dia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya, dia lelah. Tapi jika dia berhenti maka dia tidak tahu apakah bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi atau tidak.

Beginilah dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa cinta, dia merasa sangat dicintai oleh namja - namja yang telah menyewanya itu. Walaupun kadang diantara mereka melakukannya secara hyper dan ada juga yang bersifat Sadistic.

**Ceklek**

" Malam hyung" Sapa Junsu

" Ne Xia, minum?" Hong Suk menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil berisikan wine pada Junsu

" Aku sudah cukup mabuk hari ini. Jja, dikamar nomor berapa? Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya agar besok Minnie tidak marah padaku"

" Kau berjanji apa pada Minnie?"

" Dia ingin aku menjemputnya di taman kanak - kanak dan menemaninya makan es krim" Ucap Junsu kemudian terkekeh

" Aigo... Dia ada dikamar sembilan puluh lima. Aku harap kau bisa memuaskannya" Ucap hong Suk kemudian melemparkan sebuah kartu pada Junsu

Junsu memutar tubuhnya kemudan memegang knop pintu namun sebelum menutupnya Junsu melirik sang bosa dan tersenyum.

" Siapa sih yang tidak puas dengan pelayanan Xia Junsu?" Ucap Junsu dengan percaya dirinya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu

Junsu berjalan menuju lift dan masuk ke dalamnya, menekan tombol sepuluh kemudian dia bersenandung lirih di dalam lift itu.

**Ting~**

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor sembilan puluh lima. Junsu membuka pintu itu dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap.

_' Eoh? Gelap? Apa dia tidak ingin wajahnya diketahui?' _Batin Junsu sembari melangkah masuk kedalam kamar

" Halloooww~"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima oleh Junsu, Junsu kemudian mencari saklar lampu kamar itu.

**Klik**

" Annyeong"

" Mwo?"

Junsu mengangakan mulutnya saat mendapati sesosok namja yang ingin dihilangkan dari muka bumi itu duduk dipinggir tempat duduk dengan santainya.

" Aku sepertinya salah kamar" Ucap Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya

" Tidak, kau tidak salah kamar"

**Srett**

Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap heran pada Yoochun, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa dia bisa disewa setelah namja pertamanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Yoochun menyewanya?

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Junsu to the point

" Menyewamu" Jawab Yoochun

" Aku menolak"

" Aku sudah membayarmu dan jika kau menolak maka kau harus membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari uang sewaku"

Junsu menatap Yoochun tajam, dia tahu peraturan itu karena dialah yang membuatnya. Begini cara dia agar mau terhadap pelanggan seperti apapun bentuk sang pelanggan.

" Kemarilah" Perintah Yoochun

Mau tak mau Junsu maju kehadapan Yoochun yang kini sudah berdiri menyambut Junsu. Junsu berhenti tepat satu langkah dari Yoochun kemudian menyedekapkan tangannya.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Junsu datar

Jujur saja, jantungnya seperti diremas saat ini. Rasa sakit itu tiba - tiba muncul saat Yoochun ada dihadapannya. Semua kenangan menyakitkan itu seakan terulang kembali dalam otaknya.

Yoochun menatap sendu Junsu, entah kenapa mata Junsu memperlihatkan kerapuhan saat ini. Dia mengaku ini salahnya, ya... Junsu adalah korban dari keegoisannya.

**Grep**

Yoochun memeluk Junsu dengan erat dan rasanya... Pas. Tubuh Junsu masih begitu pas didekapannya. Namun... Satu hal yang pasti, harum Junsu tidak ada.

Bagi penciumannya wangi Junsu adalah wangi yang dikeluarkan oleh bayi. Harum dan menyejukkan. Tapi... saat ini indera penciumannya hanya mencium wangi maskulin entah milik siapa.

Perlahan Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap surai Junsu yang agak basah karena keringat. Junsu sendiri makin merasa bahwa dadanya tengah diremas kencang. Merasakan kehangatan Yoochun yang membuatnya nyaman adalah impiannya dulu tapi sekarang dia teringat yeoja yang berdiri disamping Yoochun saat itu. Dia mengingat bagaimana yeoja itu tersenyum sinis padanya seakan memberitahukan bahwa yoochun adalah mutlak miliknya.

" Mandilah" Perintah Yoochun

" Mwo?"

" Aku ingin kau mandi terlebih dahu"

" ..."

" Aku akan menunggumu" Yoochun kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memainkan ponselnya

Junsu menggeram dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar hotel itu. Dalam kamar mandi Junsu berdiri diam dibawah guyuran shower, dia tengah mendinginkan kepalanya dan berdoa agar dia tidak salah mengambil langkah.

**Ceklek**

Setelah sepuluh menit berada di dalam kamar mandi, Junsu keluar menggunakan bathrope. Yoochun menoleh kemudian tersenyum, dia bangkit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

" Pakailah" Ucap Yoochun memberikan sebuah piyama berwarna biru dongker

Tanpa bicara Junsu mengambilnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi tak sampai satu menit Junsu keluar sembari mengeringkan rambutnya

" Kemarilah, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu"

Junsu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dibelakangnya yoochun tengah berlutut dengan tangan memegang pengering rambut. Dengan perlahan Yoochun mengeringkan rambut Junsu hingga benar - benar kering, dia tidak mau Junsu sakit hanya kerena tidur ddalam keadaan basah.

" Selesai, sekarang berbaringlah" Perintah Yoochun

Junsu berpikir apakah ini sudah saatnya, saat dimana Yoochun akan menikmati tubuhnya. Junsu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur itu dan menatap Yoochun yang tengah membuka pakaiannya.

Tubuh Yoochun masihlah sama kurusnya, hanya saja ada tato diatas dada kirinya bertuliskan Junsu. Junsu tidak tahu kapan tato itu dibuat karena saat berpisah dengan Yoochun, Junsu belum melihat tato itu.

**Srett**

Junsu menoleh, lamunannya buyar saat seseorang naik keatas tempat tidur yang dia tiduri. Yoochun ada disampingnya memakai piyama berwarna soft blue. Mwo? Piyama? Bukankah tadi Yoochun tengah melepaskan pakaiannya?

Ternyata Yoochun hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang sudah disiapkan tadi oleh petugas hotel.

" Balikkan tubuhmu"

Junsu mengikuti keinginan namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Kini mereka berbaring berhadapan satu sama lain. Yoochun mendekat dan membuat Junsu membulatkan matanya karena Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Junsu dan memeluk pinggang Junsu erat.

" Mianhae" Lirih Yoochun

"..."

" Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padamu"

" Yoochun sshi, apa kau menyewaku untuk menemanimu tidur?" Tanya Junsu

" Bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

Yoochun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, kali ini Yoochun bisa mencium harum asli Junsu. Ternyata wanginya masih sama seperti dulu.

" Bisa kau balas pelukanku?" Lirih Yoochun

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku sudah menyewamu"

" Ck"

Junsu membalas pelukan Yoochun, sebenarnya hanya menaruh tangannya pada punggung Yoochun.

" Wangimu masih sama Suie ya"

**Deg**

Junsu tercekat, Yoochun masih mengingat wangi tubuhnya. Kenapa... Kenapa namja ini membuatnya kembali bernostalgia dengan rasa sakitnya dulu.

.

.

_" Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu chagi"_

_" Aku tidak pakai parfum"_

_" Tapi kau wangi bayi"_

_" Ughh..."_

_" Jangan poutkan bibirmu... Bibirmu jadi kelihatan montok seperti butt seksimu"_

_" Mwo! Dasar Park mesum"_

_" Tapi kau sukakan? Kajja... Kita buktikan keseksian bibirmu"_

_" Mwo? Kyyaaa! Kenapa kau menggendongku Park mesum!"_

_" Hahahahahaha"_

_._

_._

.

Junsu memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat kenangan itu menyelusup kedalam pikirannya. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya, dia melihat Yoochun sudah tidur dengan tersenyum.

" Pabbo Park" Lirih Junsu dan tak lama dia memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Yoochun membuka matanya, dia tidak pernah merasakan tidurnya sangat nyenyak sejak tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Sebelumnya dia selalu terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk namun kali ini dia merasakan nyaman karena memeluk seseorang yang dicintainya.

Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya, Junsu masih tidur sangat nyenyak hingga membuat Yoochun tersenyum sendiri. Dan tak lama Yoochun menyadari bahwa tangannya berada diatas butt seksi mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Bagian ini bertambah montok saja?" Yoochun terkekeh tanpa suara

Tapi... Tujuh tahun ini sudah banyak namja yang sudah menyentuhnya bukan? Arggghh... Memikirkannya membuat Yoochun menggeram kesal!

" Unnngghh..."

Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Yoochun bangkit dan duduk bersila, dia mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian memandangi wajah damai Junsu. Satu pertanyaan melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Apa Junsu masih mencintainya?

" Saranghae Suie..." Lirih Yoochu kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

.

.

.

Junsu membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah goyangan pada lengannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Junsu ingat bahwa tadi malam dia habiskan bersama namja ini. Namja yang semalaman hanya memeluknya, meminta maaf dan mengatakan kata cinta untuknya.

" Bangunlah Suie, sarapannya sudah datang"

Junsu hanya diam memandangi namja itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia menyikat giginya disana dan menyadari bahwa tadi malam dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sudah tujuh tahun ini dia tersiksa, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirnya namja itu, Yoochun.

" Hah..." Junsu menghela nafasnya

**Tok tok tok**

" Suie ya, jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak mau makanannya menjadi dingin"

Junsu mencibir, dia tidak suka disuruh - suruh!

.

Lima menit kemudian Junsu keluar masih menggunakan piyamanya namun dia sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Yoochun membimbing Junsu menuju balkon hotel, disana sudah tersedia sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi.

" Aku meminta chef hotel ini untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menujuk sebuah telur mata sapi

" Aku tidak suka" Ucap Junsu datar

" Mwo? Bu-bukankah kau menyukai telur mata sapi?"

" Tidak lagi" Ucap Junsu dengan dengan menatap tajam Yoochun

" Lalu kau ingin apa untuk sarapanmu?"

" Aku terbiasa untuk tidak sarapan. Biarkan aku pergi dari sini"

" Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak sarapan? Itu tidak baik untuk lambungmu" Ucap Yoochun dengan nada khawatir

" Sejak tujuh tahun ini aku tidak pernah sarapan" Ucap Junsu datar " Sejak namja yang aku cintai pergi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menelan makanan dengan benar"

" Su-suie..." Lirih Yoochun, dia ingat Junsu-nya hampir setiap pagi ia suapi, tidak hanya pagi. Tapi jika ada kesempatan makan bersama Yoochun selalu menyuapinya

" Tenang saja Yoochun sshi, semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum miring

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap Junsu dengan sendu, andai semuanya bisa terulang kembali dia tidak akan meninggalkan namja imut itu. Dia akan mencari cara agar tetap bisa bersama Junsu.

" Apa sudah selesai? Aku harus segera pergi" Ucap Junsu dengan nada datarnya

" E-eh?"

" Baiklah, aku pamit. Semoga kau puas dengan pelayananku"

Junsu kemudian bangkit dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Yoochun sebelum namja itu berkata - kata. Junsu mengambil jasnya dikamar mandi dan keluar dari ruang itu masih dengan menggunakan piyamanya.

" Suie, sungguh... Aku... Minta maaf, saranghae" Lirih Yoochun tanpa bisa Junsu dengar karena namja itu telah keluar ruangan

.

.

.

" Miinnniiiieeeee~"

" Kyaaaaa... Juuccciiiii!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Greeppp**

Junsu terkesiap saat Changmin berlari padanya dan melompat kedalam pelukannya. Seperti janjinya, hari ini Junsu menjemput Changmin di playgroup-nya dan akan pergi 'kencan' seperti keinginan Changmin, makan es krim.

" Aigo... Kau semakin berat saja eoh?!" Goda Junsu

" Ugh... Min banyak makan bial cepet tinggi tau!"

" Kau kan memang makannya banyak!"

" Ani!"

" Aigo... Telingaku..."

" Kajja juci! Min mau makan ec klim!"

" Ne, Kyunie eodie?"

" Ugh... Min mau pelgi berdua cama juci kalena hali ini Min tau kalo Kyunie gak macuk"

" Kyunie pergi kemana?"

" Kyunie pelgi cama Wookie hyung! Katanya mau pelgi ke makam"

" Oh" Junsu langsung mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia membawa Changmin menuju mobil sport-nya

Setelah memasukkan Changmin ke kursi penumpang, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya namun belum sempat membuka pintu mobilnya dia mendengar bisik - bisik dari belakangnya.

Ya, para orangtua yang menjemput anak mereka di playgroup tengah membicarakannya. Membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya, pekerjaan yang menurut mereka menjijikkan.

Well, Junsu tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan itu semua hanya saja... Omongan mereka kini merambat kearah Changmin. Anak sahabatnya itu tidak berdosa kenapa mereka harus berkata bahwa kehidupan Changmin itu salah? Apa salahnya menjadi anak angkat dari pasangan sesama jenis?

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Junsu tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca mobilnya, dia melihat Changmin mengetukkan jarinya pada kaca mobil sembari tersenyum. Junsu pun ikut tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil.

" Juci waeyo?"

" Ani, maaf ahjusshi lama, jja..." Junsu masuk kedalam mobil dan mencium kening Changmin kemudian dia menempatkan Changmin pada kursinya dan memakaikan safety belt

" Juchi Min mau makan ec klim palina"

" Vanilla? Kau seperti eommamu ne? Menyukai vanilla"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat " Min cuka palina" Ucap Changmin membayangkan es krim rasa vanilla sepuluh scoops

.

.

.

Junsu menatap Changmin yang mulutnya belepotan oleh es krim yang dimakannya. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang menggemaskan itu.

" Minnie ah" Panggil Junsu

" Ne?"

" Appa dan eommamu bagaimana kabarnya eoh?"

" Eomma baik dan appa juga, tapi Cuie juchi" Wajah Changmin berubah menjadi serius membuat Junsu langsung berpikiran yang tidak - tidak

" W-wae?"

" Appa celalu caja mengganggu eomma"

" Mengganggu?"

" Ne! Eomma cedang macak nanti appa ganggu eomma! Pegangin eomma dali belakang tlus eomma pukul appa pake cepatula!"

" Mwo? Hahaahaahaha" Junsu tertawa lepas, sudah sejak dulu dia tau bahwa Yunho namja termesum yang pernah dia temui

" Ich! Appa itu ganggu tau! Kalo ganggu eomma macak, nanti Min makannya kan telat!"

" Aigo..." Junsu menghapus airmatanya yang keluar akibat tertawa kemudian menatap teduh Changmin " Apa Minnie senang memiliki eomma seperti Joongie eomma?"

" Hum?" Changmin terlihat berpikir dengan sendok masih menempel pada mulutnya " Eomma cantik, Min cayang eomma"

" Tapi... Min sering diledek oleh teman - teman Min karena eomma Min itu namja bukan?"

" Hmmmm... Gak macalah! Meleka cuma ili liat eomma Min yang cantik dali pada eomma meleka! Hahahaha! Pokoknya... Min cayaaannggg eomma!"

Mata Junsu kembali berembun bukan karena tertawa tapi karena dia merasakan perasaan Changmin pada Jaejoong. Ya... Bukan satu atau dua kali Junsu pernah diceritakan oleh Changmin bahwa namja cilik itu diledek oleh teman - temannya karena memiliki eomma seorang namja. Tapi, Changmin tidak ambil pusing. Dia menganggap teman - temannya hanya iri pada kecantikan eommanya.

Ah~

Junsu merasa iri juga bahwa Jaejoong memiliki orang - orang yang sangat menyayanginya seperti itu.

" Keunde Juchi! Appa juga senang sekali mengganggu..."

Changmin terus berceloteh riang, dia bercerita tentang kedua orangtuanya dengan semangat. Junsu sendiri menanggapi cerita anak itu dan senang sekali mendengarkan celotehan Changmin.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih sudah mengajak Minnie jalan - jalan hari ilni Suie" Ucap Jaejoong

Junsu baru saja membaringkan Changmin yang tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya tadi.

" Aish! Aku senang bisa jalan - jalan bersamanya!" Junsu mengucapkannya dengan nada riang

" Jadi... Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Minnie hari ini?"

" Hmmm... Minnie agresif seperti biasa, maksudku dia bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Terutama kemesuman suamimu itu hyung"

" M-mwo?!"

" Aigo, sebelum kalian menikah pun kita kan tahu bahwa dia namja termesum! Hahahahaha"

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong menepuk - nepuk pipinya yang sekarang memerah

" Lihat hyung! Pipimu memerah!"

" Kim Junsu! Berhenti menggodaku!"

" Hahahahaha!"

.

" Jadi dia menyewamu tadi malam?"

" Ne, tapi... Seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu, kami hanya tidur berpelukan"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong dan Junsu kali ini sedang berada dibalkon rumah Jaejoong, mereka memang suka sekali duduk disana sembari bercerita. Junsu sendiri menghisap rokoknya setelah meminum kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong.

" Kau masih merasakan jika jantungmu berdebar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Debaran itu menyakitkan untukku hyung, rasa sakit itu langsung menguar dan membuat jantungku seakan diperas"

" Tapi..."

" Itulah yang terjadi hyung"

Junsu meminum kopinya kemudian menatap datar pemandangan dari atas balkon rumah Jaejoong.

" Namja itu datang hanya memberikan rasa sakit padaku" Ujar Junsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau lagi?!" Pekik Junsu saat memasuki kamar hotel dan mendapati Yoochun sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur menggunakan piyama berwarna merah muda

" Ya? Memang kenapa?"

Junsu menepuk jidatnya kencang, namja Park itu sudah dua minggu berturut - turut menyewanya hanya untuk menemaninya tidur. Dan pagi hari namja itu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya kemudian dia mengecup kening Junsu saat perpisahan mereka.

" Bisakah kau kembali pada dekapan istrimu saja?" Tanya Junsu kemudian menyedekapkan tangannya

" Hmmm? Aku lebih suka bersamamu. Jja, gantilah pakaianmu dan segera berbaring disampingku"

" Ck..."

Junsu berdecak kesal tapi dia mengikuti keinginan dari Yoochun, setelahnya dia berbaring disamping Yoochun dan namja berjidat llebar itu memeluknya.

" Rasanya nyaman saat memelukmu"

" ..."

" Suie yah... Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

" ..."

" Su... Suie..."

" ..."

" Yah!" Yoochun mencolek pipi Junsu hingga namja itu menatapnya sengit

" Mwo? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada datarnya, Yoochun langsung tersenyum lebar mellihatnya

" Aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama satu minggu" Ucap Yoochun membuat kening Junsu berkerut tidak mengerti " Jangan sampai ada yang menyewamu sampai aku pulang nanti" Ucap Yoochun dengan tenang

Junsu mengedipkan matanya sampai dia tersadar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun.

" Mwo? Memangnya kau siapa?! Kau sudah dua minggu ini menyewaku sampai aku tidak bisa memilih namja yang harus aku puaskan!"

**Grepp**

Yoochun makin erat memeluk Junsu, ya... Yoochun bahkan menyewa Junsu setinggi yang dia bisa. Yoochun tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh Junsu terjamah oleh namja lain, jam sewanya adalah setelah Junsu menari. Yoochun tidak membiarkan Junsu memilih namja yang harus dipuaskannya!

Hell...

Hal itu menyebalkan untuk Junsu, dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan hasratnya dua minggu ini dan membuatnya sedikit pusing!

" Aku tidak mau tubuhmu dipegang oleh namja lain"

" Kau pikir kau siapa eoh? Kau tidak berhak melarangku seperti itu!"

" Aku hanya namja bodoh yang berharap namja yang dicintainya kembali kedalam pelukanku"

" ..."

Junsu memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mau lagi merasa percaya diri pada namja dihadapannya ini, dia tidak mau kalau nanti pada akhirnya dia akan ditinggalkan kembali oleh namja itu.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Suie..."

**Cup**

Yoochun mengecup leher Junsu, dia kemudian menyamankan tubuhnya pada tubuh Junsu. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Junsu dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat menyukai posisi ini, bukan dari segi mesumnya tapi... Debaran jantung Junsu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Dan tak lama, dengkuran halus itu terdengar dari Yoochun.

Junsu menundukkan kepalanya dan dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa namja ini tengah kelelahan. Terlihat sekali gurat lelah itu dari kening dan matanya.

" Pabbo" Lirih Junsu dengan matanya yang berembun

.

.

.

" Suie yah... Irona... Ayo sarapan"

" Ughh..."

Aigo...

Yoochun harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencium namja gempal di depannya ini. Keimutan Junsu masihlah sama saat bangun tidur ternyata.

" Irona..."

Junsu membuka matanya dan melihat Yoochun tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu"

Junsu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan menbasuh wajahnya kemudian dia berjalan kearah balkon. Disana Yoochun tengah duduk didepan sebuah meja yang sudah ada makanan diatasnya.

Junsu makan dalam keheningan karena memang dia tidak ingin banyak bicara pada namja didepannya ini.

**Trek**

Junsu meletakkan sendok yang dia pakai dan beranjak dari sana untuk mengganti pakaianannya. Setelah selesai dia melihat Yoochun di depan kamar mandi.

" Kau langsung pergi?"

" Hmm" Gumam Junsu

**Grep**

Junsu terkesiap saat namja berjidat lebar itu memeluknya dan menyesap wangi dari lehernya. Junsu memejamkan matanya, dia tidak akan meruntuhkan pertahanannya hanya karena dua minggu menghabiskan malam bersama Yoochun.

" Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" Lirih Yoochun

_' Aku pun dulu begitu' _Batin Junsu

" Saranghae"

" ..."

Tak lama Yoochun melepaskan Junsu dan Junsu pun berlalu dari kamar hotel itu tanpa kata - kata.

Namun Junsu terhenti saat melihat ban mobilnya kempes di parkiran mobil. Dia mengumpat kesal, dia ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau Park itu tapi...

" Mobilmu kempes?"

Junsu menoleh dan melihat Yoochun yang tengah memperhatikan ban mobilnya.

" Ayo denganku saja" Ajak Yoochun

" Tidak usah"

" Aku tidak terima penolakan, kajja!"

Dengan seenaknya saja Yoochun menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu dan membawanya kedepan mobil sport miliknya. Junsu sempat kaget karena mobil itu adalah mobil yang sangat bersejarah untuknya atau... Untuk mereka berdua.

Dimobil itu mereka banyak melakukan kegiatan seperti membaca buku, berbincang santai, berkencan, berpelukan, berciuman atau bahkan... Bercinta...

" Wae? Kau masih mengenali mobilku ini? Biar pun sudah model lama tapi mobil ini sangat bersejarah untukku" Jelas Yoochun kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang yang ada di depan

Namun dengan angkuhnya Junsu melangkah dan masuk kedalam tempat duduk penumpang yang ada dibelakang. Yoochun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Junsu, dia jadi mengingat masa lalunya bersama Junsu. Junsu akan seperti ini jika dia sedang merajuk. Aigo...

" Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Tanya Yoochun

" Rumah Jae hyung" Jawab Junsu masih dengan nada datarnya

" Eoh? Mau apa?"

" Ck... Apa itu jadi urusanmu?"

" Ani... Hanya ingin tahu saja"

Tuh...

Benarkan... Junsu seperti tengah merajuk pada Yoochun. Yoochun akhirnya hanya menuruti keinginan Junsu dan keheningan menyapa mobil itu saat Yoochun mulai menjalankannya.

Junsu yang bosan melihat keluar jendela mobil, dia memandangi pemandangan kota di pagi hari ini dan lama kelamaan dia bersenandung lirih, hal yang memang dilakukannya jika sedang menyetir.

_" Deo wonhago itjanha, Nal mitjanha_

_Nae neukkimeuro ttarawa, Put you on my back seat_

_Back seat, Back seat uh-woo-uh_

_I gibuneul naebeoryeo dwo, You don't have to fight_

_Bukkeureowohaji ma, Put you on my back seat_

_Back seat, Back seat, Now let?s get it on-on my back seat "_

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar senandung Junsu, salah satu hal yang dirindukannya dari Junsu adalah suaranya yang benar - benar indah. Yoochun larut dalam suara Junsu yang indah itu. Belum lagi, dia tahu lagu itu... Lagu yang sering Junsu nyanyikan sejak dulu.

" Suaramu makin indah"

Junsu menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menatap Yoochun.

" Aku menyukai suaramu sejak dulu dan itu tidak pernah berubah" Puji Yoochun dengan tulus

" Terima kasih" Ucap Junsu seadanya, dia merasa sesuatu mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya

" Jinjja, aku menyukai suaramu saat bernyanyi"

Junsu kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Dia paling tidak bisa menahan senangnya jika seseorang memuji suaranya. Dan sepertinya namja Park ini sudah berhasil membuat Junsu sedikit yah... Sedikit menghiraukannya.

" Hmmm... Suie yah... Ketika aku pulang dari Jepang maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

" Maksudku hanya untuk makan es krim atau pergi nonton bersama" Ucap Yoochun

" ..."

" Hanya beberapa jam"

" ..."

" Please~"

" Hah... Harga sewaku saat siang hari lima kali lipat dari pada malam hari"

" Tidak masalah untukku" Jawab Yoochun dengan gembira membuat Junsu berdecak

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai dihalaman rumah Yunho. Mereka turun dan Junsu menekan bel rumah sahabatnya itu.

" Oh? Junsu? Kau berdua dengan... Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat membuka pintu, dia masih menggendong Changmin yang baru saja bangun tidur

" Hah..." Junsu menghela nafasnya lelah dan masuk saja ke dalam rumah, tak lupa dia mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin setelah menyapa Yunho

Yoochun pun mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang, dia duduk diruang makan keluarga Jung itu.

" Sudah makan?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, di hotel" Jawab Yoochun " Aku hanya mengantarkannya kemari"

" Oh... Kau menyewanya lagi?"

" Ya, itu salah satu cara agar dia tidak disentuh namja lain"

" Waw... Kau pasti sangat kaya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Uang tidak masalah bagiku yang penting aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali, aku sangat menyesal dan ingin dia kembali padaku. Aku sungguh mencintainya" Ucap Yoochun sungguh - sungguh

Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa Junsu mendengarnya karena saat itu dia akan membawa Changmin keluar namun Yoochun mengatakan hal itu. Junsu mengeratkan gendongannya pada Changmin dan memejamkan matanya. Cinta...

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lalalalalalalala~"

Suara senandung itu berasal dari sebuah apartemen mewah dimana seorang namja sudah berpakaian lengkap namun santai. Hari ini dia akan bermain bersama Changmin, ya... Namja itu adalah Junsu.

Dia sekarang beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju parkiran dengan riang. Junsu segara mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Changmin dan disana Changmin sudah menunggu digerbang sekolah.

" Juuucciiiiiiii!" Pekik Changmin kemudian menghambur kedalam dekapan Junsu

" Aigo... Kajja kita makan siang setelah itu kita akan bermain!"

" Yaaaayyyyy! Min cayang juchi!"

" Juchi juga sayang Min. Kyunie eodie?"

" Kyunie cedang ke kamal mandi!"

" Jja, kita tunggu dia"

Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dan mereka bertiga pun menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Junsu hanya memperhatikan keduanya makan dengan lahap sampai seseorang mendatanginya.

" Bisa kita bicara?"

Junsu menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya.

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Yaaayyy! #lambai-lambaijaricantik

Back seat kembali diupdate! Otte? Masih ada yang nunggu nih ff ga? Hahahahaha pasti gak lah! Kkkkk

Oke! Ga usah banyak omong!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**kanazawa zettaaime (ga kok, oom bebek pasti kuat!), dinar (sabar ne?), ara Choi (sip, Nado annyeong!), yj040686 (bang mimin bukan anak kandung YunJae, pair utama emank bang jidat sama oom bebek kkkk), AprilianyArdeta (Cho jugaaa~), shinta. lang (sabar ne... Masih panjang ceritanya), akiramia44 (ne, yoosu... soal na kangen sama nih pasangan!hehehe), Guest (maacih!), littlecupcake noona (sabar eonn, smua ada penjelasannya. Biar nanti dijelasin sama oom jidat!), choco jin (guling" dmn eoh?! Awas kotor hahahay, Nado hwaiting!)**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udh follow, fav dan juga para SiDer**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih #bow

.

Jja...

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

Jumat, 30 Juli 2015


	4. Chapter 3

**Back Seat**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dan lain - lain

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate :** T**

Peringatan : Ada Flashback yang GAK ada tandanya, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

" Lalalalalalalala~"

Suara senandung itu berasal dari sebuah apartemen mewah dimana seorang namja sudah berpakaian lengkap namun santai. Hari ini dia akan bermain bersama Changmin, ya... Namja itu adalah Junsu.

Dia sekarang beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju parkiran dengan riang. Junsu segara mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Changmin dan disana Changmin sudah menunggu digerbang sekolah.

" Juuucciiiiiiii!" Pekik Changmin kemudian menghambur kedalam dekapan Junsu

" Aigo... Kajja kita makan siang setelah itu kita akan bermain!"

" Yaaaayyyyy! Min cayang juchi!"

" Juchi juga sayang Min. Kyunie eodie?"

" Kyunie cedang ke kamal mandi!"

" Jja, kita tunggu dia"

Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dan mereka bertiga pun menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Junsu hanya memperhatikan keduanya makan dengan lahap sampai seseorang mendatanginya.

" Bisa kita bicara?"

Junsu menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya.

" ..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong datang ke apartemen Junsu, aura namja gempal itu terlihat suram dan dia terus menggerutu tentang apapun yang dia lihat. Jaejoong yang gemas menjitak kepala Junsu hingga namja itu mengomel tiada henti.

" Yak Kim Bebek Junsu! Hentikan gerutuan dan omelanmu serta sumpah serapahmu atau aku akan pulang"

" E-eh"

" Padahal kau yang memintaku datang ke sini tapi kau malah seperti ini"

" Mianhae hyung"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Junsu yang duduk pada sofa yang muat untuk tiga orang itu. Dia menatap Junsu yang terus saja mengacak rambutnya seakan - akan tengah frustasi.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lembut

" Hyung ah, aku..."

" Ne? Kenapa kau membawa Changmin pulang tapi tidak berpamitan saat kau pulang tadi?"

" Aku..."

" Ceritalah..." Jaejoong menatap teduh sahabatnya itu

Setelah Junsu memulangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, namja itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Jaejoong langsung tahu jika Junsu sedang ada masalah sehingga dia langsung menitipkan Changmin dalam asuhan Ryeowook kemudian dia pergi ke apartemen Junsu yang dekat dari rumahnya.

" Aku bertemu dengannya"

" Nugu?"

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

Junsu duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang dulu pernah mengusirnya dan membuatnya jauh dari Yoochun. Namja yang akan melakukan apapun agar Junsu berada pada jarak yang jauh dari anaknya, Mr. Park.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu yang jengah dengan tatapan intimidasi Mr. Park

" Kau... Sudah menemui anakku bukan?"

" Tidak usah bertele - tele, katakan saja apa maumu?" Tanya Junsu kemudian melipat tangannya dan menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya

" Ck, aku beri kau waktu untuk menjauh dari putraku"

" Hey pak tua, kau pikir siapa yang mendekati siapa?" Ucap Junsu dengan santai

" M-mwo?!"

" Kau tanya saja pada anakmu kenapa dia mencariku bahkan menyewaku"

Mr. Park menegakkan tubuhnya, dia memang tahu Yoochun menemui Junsu tapi... Menyewanya? Ah tidak... Dia tidak mengetahuinya.

" Lebih baik kau urus anakmu itu dari pada terus menyuruhku menjauhinya. Aku tinggal disini, bekerja disini. Bukankah dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya? Kenapa juga dia harus kembali mencariku" Ucap Junsu

" Jauhi saja anakku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya"

" Menerima apa lagi? Memutus semua koneksi perusahaan Yunho? Begitu? Apa caramu tidak licik menggunakan orang lain Mr. Park?"

Mr. Park terdiam namun wajahnya mengeras. Dia tidak tahu juga bahwa sikap Junsu yang dulu telah berubah.

" Silahkan kau lakukan, tapi ingat... Aku berbeda dengan Junsu yang dulu. Jika dulu aku menurutimu maka sekarang tidak" Tegas Junsu

" Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan eoh?!"

" Aku? Sepertinya anakmu itu mengejarku lagi dan tebak apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau aku membuka rahasiamu yang dulu?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Bagaimana jika aku menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan keluarga Yunho pada Yoochun? Oh, aku yakin dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan, aku bisa menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini"

" Dia tidak akan mempercayaimu"

" Hey, Yoochun-mu itu berbeda dengan yang dulu. Apa kau yakin dia akan menurutimu sekarang?" Tanya Junsu kemudian tersenyum miring

Mr. Park mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangkat koper yang ada disampingnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

" Ini, aku memberikan ini padamu" Mr. Park membuka koper itu dan Junsu mengangkat salah satu alisnya

Melihat ekspresi Junsu, Mr. Park yakin namja gempal itu akan menerima keinginannya. Mana ada manusia yang tidak membutuhkan uang? Apa lagi namja tidak mampu sejenis Junsu, menurut Mr. Park. Namja paruh baya itu hanya belum tahu keuangan Junsu yang sekarang.

" Aku rasa, butuh seratus penyewa agar bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini" Ucap Mr. Park santai

Junsu terkekeh, dia benar - benar meremehkan Mr. Park sekarang. Uang sebanyak itu? Hah...

" Hey pak tua? Apa kau bercanda?"

Mr. Park mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Junsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap tajam Mr. Park. Dia mengambil satu ikat uang itu kemudian membuka ikatannya dan melemparkannya ke atas, membuat uang itu berhamburan kemanapun dan membuat mereka menjadi sorotan utama dalam kafe begitu juga Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari Junsu bingung dengan keadaan Junsu.

" PENYEWA-ku bahkan memberikanku uang lebih banyak dari pada ini. Uangmu tidak berlaku untukku" Ucap Junsu santai kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya " Minnie ah, Kyunnie... Ayo cari tempat lain"

" Ne"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Junsu dan menggandengnya. Wajah Mr. Park sendiri berubah menjadi merah karena perlakuan Junsu, tak lama asistennya masuk kafe dan berdiri di belakang Mr. Park.

" Lain kali, kau harusnya mengupdate data lawanmu sebelum kau mencoba melawannya. Dan, bilang pada anakmu untuk berhenti menyewaku" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengajak Changmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari sana

" Tuan, anda tidak apa - apa?" Tanya sang asisten

" Bereskan ini semua, aku akan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan namja tidak tahu malu itu"

.

.

" Juchi waeyo? Kenapa juchi cembelut gitu?" Tanya Changmin di dalam mobil

Junsu menetralkan nafasnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

" Aniya, kajja! Kita cari tempat makan es krim yang lain"

" Ne!" Jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan semabgat

Junsu memegang stir mobilnya dengan erat, dia benar - benar kesal pada namja paruh baya yang menemuinya tadi. Apa - apa dia? Harusnya dia menyuruh anaknya untuk menjauhinya, bukan menyuruhnya! Karena namja itulah yang mencoba mendekatinya setelah dia menghancurkan Junsu sedemikian rupa.

Setelah makan es krim, Junsu yang masih kesal hanya memulangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Jaejoong.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

" Waw... Kau hebat bisa membalas perkataannya Suie" Komentar Jaejoone

" Yeah... Aku tidak mau dia meremehkanku lagi hyung"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada keluargamu hyung, katakan padaku ne? Aku tidak mau kalian menjadi korban lagi"

" Suie yah..."

" Kalian keluargaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang buruk menimpa kalian"

**Grep**

Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dari samping, memberikan kehangatan pada Junsu. Jaejoong tahu bagaimana Junsu bertahan hidup selama ini, Junsu benar. Dia sendiri tapi dia memiliki Jaejoong sebagai keluarganya. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Junsu, namja gempal itu sudah seperti adiknya.

" Kau tahu Suie..." Gumam Jaejoong

" Hum?"

" Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah adik bagiku dan Yunho. Kami sangat menyayangimu terlebih Changmin yang sangat protektif padamu. Dia mungkin lebih sayang padamu dari pada aku"

" Ayolah hyung, kau tahu itu tidak benar! Changmin selalu menangis jika satu hari tidak bertemu denganmu"

" Hahahahaha ne... Jadi, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah ada disamping kami. Jangan menghilang seperti dulu" Jaejoong berbisik lirih diakhir kalimatnya kemudian dia mengeratkan pelukannya

**Ceklek**

" Omo! Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu eoh?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua namja cantik serta manis itu menoleh. Dibelakang mereka, Yunho, Changmin yang ada dalam gendongan Yunho, Kyuhyun serta Ryeowook berdiri memandang mereka.

" Eommmaaa!" Pekik Changmin dengan matanya yang merah

" Waeyo Minnie ah? Kenapa matamu merah eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Min bangun tidul tapi eomma gak ada"

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian menghampiri suami dan anaknya itu. Dia mengambil alih Changmin dan Yunho dan menenangkan anaknya yang masih dalam mode manja.

" Tega sekali kau Boo" Ucap Yunho

" Mwo?"

" Kau berselingkuh dengan Junsu" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ya!"

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho kemudian terkekeh bersama. Junsu yang melihatnya merasa iri, dia tidak cemburu... Hanya iri...

Keluarga Jung itu terlihat harmonis dan sangat bahagia, dia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan pasangannya kelak. Tapi, apakah itu semua mungkin jika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh hatinya?

" Ahjusshi waeyo?"

Junsu menoleh, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah duduk disampingnya. Ryeowook hanya duduk menghadap ke depan, namja pendiam itu terlihat cuek tapi dia memberikan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

" Aniya..."

" Mau peluk Kyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bolehkah?"

" Tentu"

Junsu tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya. Cara Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menenangkannya sangatlah sederhana, hanya dengan memeluk mereka Junsu merasakan ketenangan.

**Puk**

**Puk**

**Puk**

Kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk punggung Junsu, entah kenapa dia merasa harus melakukannya. Junsu sendiri mulai terhibur, harusnya dia bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti Jaejoong dan yang lainnya. Mereka memberikan perhatian yang dibutuhkannya selama ini.

" Annnddwwweee!"

Pekikan itu datang dari namja cilik yang ada di dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Changmin meminta sang eomma untuk menurunkannya kemudian dia berlari kehadapan Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang masih berpelukan.

" Kyu! Lepacin Suie juchi"

" Wae?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Changmin yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya

" Min juga mau dipeluk cama juchi!"

" Aigo... Peluk eomma saja sana"

" Min mau dipeluk Kyu cama juchi!" Pekik Changmin tak lama matanya berembun

Junsu yang merasakan sinyal bahaya, merenggangkan pelukannya dan meraih Changmin menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dia memeluk kedua namja cilik itu dan menggelitik mereka.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum, Yunho merangkul pinggang sang _'istri' _dan terus memandang pemandangan bahagia di depannya.

.

.

.

.

" Ahhh~~ Akhirnya aku kembali ke Seoul!"

" Ya hyung! Tunggu aku!"

Namja itu menoleh, dia melihat adiknya tengah menarik koper berlari kearahnya. Yoochun, dia tersenyum dan berdiri untuk menunggu sang adik.

" Hyung! Kenapa hyung tidak membantuku eoh?!" Yoohwan memarahi sang kakak yang sangat 'exited' saat turun dari pesawat namun dia tahu kenapa kakaknya terlihat gembira seperti itu

" Mianhae Yoohwan ah! Aku benar - benar bahagia bisa kembali kesini"

" Ne, hyung terlihat seperti itu kok"

" Dan kau! Kejar pelajaranmu yang tertinggal selama kita berada di Jepang!"

" Ne hyung"

" Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau mengajukan dirimu untuk menjadi asistenku"

" Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang lain kesulitan menghadapi tinggah labilmu hyung!"

" Ya!" Yoochun memukul kepala adiknya dan Yoohwan langsung memekik kesakitan namun tak lama kakak beradik itu tertawa bersama

.

.

.

Yoochun tidaklah pulang ke rumahnya, dia sudah membeli sebuah apartemen yang pasti akan membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dia menatap pintu yang ada disampingnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, dibelakangnya sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Keduanya masuk dan melihat apartemen itu sudah berisi barang - barang yang dibutuhkan oleh Yoochun. Yoohwan langsung saja duduk disofa kemudian menyalakan televisi yang ada tak jauh dari sofa itu.

" Hyung ah..."

" Ne?"

" Kau, jangan berbuat seenak hyung eoh"

" Maksudmu?" Yoochun duduk disamping Yoohwan kemudian meminum air mineral yang tadi dibawanya

" Eii... Junsu hyung tinggal disebelah dan aku tidak yakin hyung akan diam saja"

" Hehehehehe"

Tinggal disebelah apartemen Junsu? Ya... Selama di Jepang dia mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang Junsu, mulai dari tempat tinggal Junsu, kegiatan yang dilakukan Junsu termasuk appanya yang bertemu dengan Junsu minggu lalu serta masa kelam Junsu setelah ditinggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun merasa berdosa meninggalkan namja yang masih sangat dicintainya hingga saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Junsu bertahan hidup dulu, menggores urat nadinya? Mencoba meminum racun tikus?

Oh...

Sangat mengerikan membayangkannya, mata Yoochun saja langsung berembun membayangkannya. Dia meruntuki dan terus memukulkan benda apapun ke kepalanya. Untung saja sang adik menenangkannya hingga Yoochun bisa terkendali.

Dan sekarang Yoochun tidak akan kehilangan namja gempal kesayangannya itu. Dia akan memenangkan hati Junsu dengan caranya. Dia akan mengembalikan senyum tulus Junsu dan membuat namja itu merasakan kehangatan dan cintanya.

Ngomong - ngomong soal Junsu, Yoochun sempat menggeram marah saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Junsu sejak Yoochun pergi ke Jepang, namja itu bermain - main dengan banyak namja di club. Bahkan Yoochun tahu bahwa Junsu _'tidur' _dengan namja - namja pilihannya.

Baiklah, ini juga salahnya meninggalkan Junsu. Penyesalannya selalu datang kembali saat mengingat dirinya meninggalkan Junsu karena kedua orangtuanya. Hah...

" Sudahlah hyung, jangan pikirkan masa lalu. Hyung hanya harus menatap masa depan dan aku yakin satu hari nanti Junsu hyung akan merasakan ketulusanmu hyung" Ucap Yoohwan seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yoochun

" Aigoo... nae dongsaeng sudah dewasa eoh?" Yoochun merangkul adiknya dan menggoyang - goyangkan tubuhnya

" Ya! Aish! Hentikan hyung! Kau memalukan"

" Tidak ada siapa - siapa disini bukan... Hahahahaha"

Yoochun makin gencar menjahili adiknya, dia menggeloti Yoohwan hingga sang adik terbahak - bahak. Tak lama Yoohwan membalas perbuatan Yoochun dengan memukuli dan mendorong - dorong hyungnya dan akhirnya mereka saling membalas satu sama lain.

.

.

.

" Hosh... Hosh..."

" Hah..."

" Tidak hyung sangka kau kuat sekali sekarang hosh..."

" Hahahaha... Itu... Itu karena aku sering berolah raga hyung! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Kakak beradik itu masih senang bersenda gurau hingga Yoohwan melihat kearah jam dinding, pukul enam sore.

" Aku lapar hyung"

" Baiklah, malam ini hyung akan mentraktirmu"

" Asiikkk! Ayo hyung!"

Yoohwan menarik tangan hyungnya untuk bangun kemudian membawanya ke pintu apartemen. Setelah memastikan pintu apartemen terkunci mereka pun mulai berjalan.

" Kau ingin makan apa eoh?" Tanya Yoochun

" Daging bakar saja hyung"

" Oh... Baiklah"

**Ceklek**

Yoochun dan Yoohwan menoleh menoleh, mereka melihat pintu apartemen disebelahnya terbuka.

" Eoh? Yoochun ah"

" Jaejoong hyung"

Yoochun membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu pula Yoohwan, pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan keluarga Jung, Kyuhyun, Ryewook serta Junsu yang sekarang mukanya bertekuk.

" Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Yunho

" Kami ingin makan daging bakar"

" Eoh? Kita sama! Ayo pergi bersama!" Ajak Jaejoong kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya menghiraukan aura gelap dari namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya

.

.

.

.

.

" Eommaaaa aaaaa~~"

" Kyunie ah ayo buka mulutmu dan makan selada ini"

" Ani, Kyu gak suka selada ahjusshi"

" Omo Boo! Kau harus makan, biarkan anakmu itu makan sendiri"

" Wookie ah! Ayo makan yang banyak"

" Ne"

Yoochun memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi keluarga di depannya. Dan yah... Kalau saja hubungannya dengan Junsu masih sebaik dulu mungkin momen ini sangat indah untuknya.

" Hyung ah, kapan kau mampir lagi ke kampusku?" Tanya Yoohwan pada Junsu

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa Junsu mampir ke kampus adiknya? Ada apa ini?

" Hmm... Waeyo?"

" Mrs. Lee menantikanmu hyung, dia ingin membicarakan banyak hal padamu" Jawab Yoohwan

" Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mampir akhir minggu ini"

" Baiklah"

" Makanlah yang banyak"

Junsu menaruh daging bakar pada priring Yoohwan dan dibalas senyuman oleh namja tinggi nan tampan itu. Walaupun Junsu membenci Yoochun dan kedua orangtua namja itu namun dia tetap baik pada Yoohwan. Prinsipnya telah berubah, jika dulu prinsipnya adalah _' berbuat baiklah pada semua orang walalupun mereka menjahatimu'_ sekarang prinsipnya itu sudah berubah menjadi _'berbuat baik hanya pada orang - orang yang berbuat baik padamu'._

" Hyung juga makanlah yang banyak" Yoohwan mengambilkan daging bakar dan menaruhnya pada piring Junsu

" Terima kasih" Ucap Junsu tulus

Yoochun termangu, hanya dia yang tidak bisa mendekati namja gempal itu. Ya Tuhan... Sungguh berdosa dirinya karena sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Junsu. Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya?

**Dug**

" Aw"

Yoochun menoleh saat Yunho menendang tulang keringnya, dia menatap namja bermat musang itu dan dibalas tatapan sengit olehnya.

" Ng... Untuk apa Junsu mampir ke universitasmu?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yoohwan

" Junsu hyung menjadi pelatih vokal untuk beberapa mahasiswa hyung"

" Mwo?" Yoochun menoleh dan menatap Junsu yang tengah asyik dengan dagingnya

" Ne, dia sudah melatih selama tiga tahun disana"

" Owh... Aku yakin alasannya karena suara Junsu seindah suara malaikat"

**Uhuuukk!**

Jaejoong dan Junsu tersedak, Yunho dan Yoohwan langsung memberikan minum untuk keduanya sedangkan Changmin sudah pergi bermain bersama Kyuhun dan Ryeowook tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan.

Jaejoong merasakan bahwa ucapan Yoochun sungguh ketinggalan zaman dan aneh? Menggombal? Tapi gagal...

Tapi, bagi Junsu...

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia selalu suka saat seseorang memuji suaranya karena hanya suaranya yang membuat Junsu bertahan hidup.

" Ya hyung! Kenapa kau kuno sekali eoh?!" Ucap Yoohwan

" Hahahahaha, habis itu semua benar! Jinjja" Ucap Yoochun

" Ne, suara Junsu hyung memang yang terbaik saat bernyanyi" Gumam Yoohwan

" Terima kasih Yoohwan"

" Ne"

.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini sungguh berkesan untuk Yoochun karena walaupun Junsu tidak meresponnya Yoochun senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Dan sekarang mereka berada dalam lift yang sama, Junsu dipojok kanan dan Yoochun dipojok kiri.

Mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, Junsu sungguh enggan berduaan saja berada di dalam lift bersama Yoochun tapi apa boleh buat, Yoohwan keluar dari lift seaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup dengan alasan ada yang ingin dia beli sebelum pulang.

**Ting!**

Yoochun membiarkan Junsu keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam lift. Kemudian dia berjalan mengikuti Junsu, dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara meninggalkan sebuah kesan yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Junsu malam ini. Hmmm...

Junsu berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, dia menekan password apartemennya dan tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Dengan segera Yoochun menarik Junsu agar tidak masuk dan mengurung namja gempal disamping pintu apartemen Junsu.

" Ya!"

" Mianhae..."

" Mw-mmmhhh!"

Junsu membulatkan matanya saat Yoochun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya, astaga! Yoochun mencuri ciumannya!

Junsu memukul dada Yoochun namun hal itu tidak berguna karena namja itu lebih kuat darinya. Tangan Yoochun mulai menekan pinggang Junsu agar tidak banyak bergerak dan makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Yoochun mengingat rasa ini, rasa dari bibir yang dulu selalu dia kecap setiap hari...

Manis...

Itu lah yang dirasakan juga oleh Junsu, dia tidak kuasa lagi mendorong tubuh Yoochun namun dia juga tidak membalas perbuatan Yoochun. Dia hanya biasa... diam...

" Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau pergi dengan namja lain saat aku tidak ada disekitarmu" Lirih Yoochun dengan matanya menatap dalam mata Junsu

" Mw-mwo?" Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan wajahnya yang merah

" Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan menciummu lagi dan lagi" Yoochun memundurkan tubuhnya dua langkah dari Junsu

" Y-ya! Memangnya kau siapa bisa melarangku seperti itu!"

" Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu, namun yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku akan menjadikanmu Tuan Park sebentar lagi" Ucap Yoochun dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Oh tidak... Ini tidak baik untuknya! Namja Park ini benar - benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuk dirinya!

**Cup!**

Selagi Junsu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Yoochun mengambil satu ciuman lagi dan berlari menuju apartemennya. Dia langsung masuk ketika dengan semangat Junsu meneriakinya.

" Hahahahaha, sangat menyenangkan!" Ucap Yoochun

Dia merasa seperti kembali muda. Hey, dia sekarang masih muda tapi hari ini dia merasa usianya kembali menjadi tujuh belas tahun karena berhasil mencium Junsu! Gila bukan?

Dia menyentuh bibirnya dan merasakan degup jantungnya yang sangat kencang. Oh... Dia benar - benar merasa muda kembali karena merasakan cinta!

Tanpa Yoochun ketahui, Junsu pun melakukan hal yang sama dibalik pintu apartemennya. Menyentuh bibirnya kemudian menepuk tempat nepuk pipinya yang teras panas.

" Aku harus membangun lebih tinggi dinding bajaku" Lirih Junsu pada akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, aku rasa kita harus pulang ke mansion setelah sarapan" Ucap Yoohwan sembari memakan makanan pesanannya pagi ini

" Wae?"

" Eomma mengomel karena kita tidak pulang ke sana kemarin"

" Oh, baiklah" Ucap Yoochun yang sebenarnya memang ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya

Selesai sarapan mereka langsung bergegas keluar apartemen, Yoochun melihat apartemen disebelahnya tertutup rapat namun dia menyunggingkan senyumnya sangat lebar saat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Junsu tadi malam.

.

.

.

" Ne hyung! Besok aku akan mengajak anak manjamu itu! Hari ini aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi ke club lebih cepat"

" Ne, baiklah! Aku akan beritahu Minnie. Annyeong Suie"

" Ne, annyeong hyung"

**PIK**

Junsu mematikan sambungan ponselnya itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan, dia akan sarapan dengan ramen pagi ini sehingga Junsu sangat sibuk.

Belum lagi dia menerima telepon dari Jaejoong yang mana menginginkan Junsu untuk datang ke rumahnya besok karena permintaan Changmin yang manja itu. Namja cilik yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri itu merajuk ingin pergi ke taman hiburan besok dan yang bisa Junsu lakukan hanya mengiyakannya.

Dia tidak akan bisa berkata _'tidak' _pada Changmin bukan?

.

.

.

.

" Aigo, anak - anakku"

Mrs. Park maju kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya bergantian. Seminggu saha tidak bertemu dengan Yoochun dan Yoohwan sungguh membuatnya sangat merindukan mereka. Apa lagi sifat manja Yoohwan yang tiada taranya itu.

" Eomma, kami hanya pergi satu minggu bukan satu abad" Ucap Yoohwan

" Ne ne ne eomma tahu tapi eomma sangat merindukan kalian" Ucap Mrs. Park kemudian menatap Yoochun " Kalian sudah sarapan?" Lanjutnya

" Kami sudah sarapan di apartemen hyung tadi"

" Baiklah, masuklah... Appamu sudah menunggu"

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka masuk dan duduk diruang keluarga karena sang appa ada disana. Yoohwan duduk berdampingan dengan Yoochun sedangkan kedua orangtuanya duduk bersama.

" Yoochun ah" Panggil Mr. Park

" Ne appa?"

" Eun Hye akan datang besok"

" Untuk?" Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tidak mengerti pada appanya

" Appa ingin kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian baik - baik"

" Mwo? Menyelesaikan masalah?"

" Ya... Appa tidak ingin kalian bercerai, appa yakin Eun Hye akan menuruti permintaan appa"

" Menuruti permintaan appa? Apa appa sadar dengan apa yang appa katakan"

" Ya" Mr. Park menyatukan kedua tangannya sembari menatap sulungnya itu

" Appa... Dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, ayah dari anaknya dan appa bilang apa? Menyuruhku untuk rujuk dengannya?"

" Ne, appa pikir appa bisa merubah pikiran Eun Hye"

" Appa... Tidak bisakah appa memikirkan semua ini masak - masak?"

" Appa sudah memikirkannya masak - masak, ini semua demi kebahagiaan kalian"

" Kebahagiaan kami? Bukankah ini appa lakukan utnuk kebahagiaan appa? Untuk harga diri appa yang malu jika ketahuan oleh publik bahwa anaknya adalah seorang gay?"

" Yoochun!"

" Appa melakukan ini semua tidak untukku tapi untuk diri appa sendiri, appa bahkan menemui Junsu dan mengancam serta memberikannya uang agar dia tidak kembali dalam hidupku"

" M-mwo dari mana kau tahu..." Ucap Mr. Park namun tak lama dia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya " Pasti namja itu mengadu padamu bukan? Hah... Namja tidak tahu diri"

" Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Mrs. Park

" Appa menemui Junsu hyung dan mengancam akan melakukan hal buruk jika dia masih menemui Yoochun hyung dan memberikan sejumlah uang namun Junsu hyung menolaknya" Jelas Yoohwan

" Mwo?!" Mrs. Park menatap suaminya " Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"

" Semua demi kehidupan kita!"

" Appa tidak siapa menanggung malu jika semua orang tahu aku seorang gay bukan?"

" Yoochun! Kau melewati batas!" Pekik Mr. Park

" Batas apa yang appa maksud?! Aku mencari tahu semua tentang apa yang appa lakukan pada Junsu. Apa appa tidak tahu bahwa aku mengetahui bagaimana Eun Hye bisa hamil? Dan satu lagi, Junsu tidak menceritakan semua hal yang appa lakukan tapi aku yang mencari tahu"

" M-mwo?"

" Sudah cukup Appa menghancurkan hidupnya dulu. Aku mencintainya dan akan mendapatkannya juga melindunginya dari siapapun yang akan menyakitinya. Aku pergi"

Yoochun berdiri kemudian membungkuk pada kedua orangtuanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari mansion tempatny lahir dan dibesarkan.

" Apa maksudnya ini? Menghancurkan Junsu? Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?!" Pekik Mrs. Park yang masih tidak percaya bahwa suaminya berbuat jahat pada Junsu

" Aku..."

" Yoohwanie?"

" Maafkan aku eomma, eomma harus mendapatkan jawabannya dari appa karena ini semua appa yang melakukannya. Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai, menyakitinya dan menghancurkan hati keduanya. Aku permisi eomma, aku ada kuliah siang" Ucap Yoohwan kemudian bangkit untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya dan pergi pergi kampus meninggalkan dua orang paruh baya yang saling tatap

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong

Cho kembali membawa cerita Back Seat, semoga semua terhibur dengan ff gaje Cho ne?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Kimsang Jung (blm tau mau end dichap brp! Hehehe), cokelat (Nado hwaiting!), Princess Jae (makasih!), nabratz (itu udh ke jawab Yak! Heheheh), Kamikaze Zettaime (pastinya donk! Hahahaha), dinar (amin hahahahaha pasti neng Suie bisa balik kalo Cho izin in), queenbee9095 (yoo!), rizkyamel63 (tul! Sip deh Nado hwaiting!) akiramia44 (bukan kok! Nado hwaiting!)**

**.**

**Makasih juga untuk yang udh follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Makasih ne #Wink

.

Jja, see u next chap

Chuuu~

.

**Minggu, 18 Oktober 2015**


End file.
